Robin : A Tail Of Two Sissies
by JavCritic
Summary: Robin makes a new friend 'Sam' after finding the life of a vigilante lonely, he meet's his friends radiant mother and is sold, yet one night during a sleep-over he is undressed by her, but not for the reason he thinks as she chloroforms and ties him up. The events that follow become increasingly bizarre and traumatizing until he finally realizes why she want's him, and it's worse
Chapter One : Blue Days, Black Nights

Dick Grayson is Robin by night, and just a usual college student by day. He usually goes out socializing and drinking, trying to find some new friends as his lifestyle doesn't leave much room for commitment as he does just that whilst at a bar, meeting ''Sam'' : a mixed race kid his age who starts a conversation with him, Sam seems very interested in Dick, and is very inquisitive as they soon find much to talk about and that they have in common.

As their friendship grows Dick is soon invited to Sam's house for dinner, they play video games and watch TV as Dick asks :

''When will I be able to meet your mom?'' and Sam replies :

''She should be back soon, Don't worry she won't bite''

Then soon enough Sam's mom does come home, and she is an agelessly beautiful African-american woman, with a welcoming down-to-earthiness and a razor sharp wit.

''You must be Dick, It's so great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Sam, let's hope you don't get too close. I don't want _two_ fags in this house'' Dick laughs at her candidness and replies :

''Oh, you won't have to worry about that, not to be crass, but I was actually admiring your graceful beauty ever since you walked in'' Dick says as Sam looks up at her with a smile, and her the same in flattery.

''You don't have to worry about that, hunny. I've had my fair share of comments, and that's the nicest one I've heard. You're very handsome yourself, there's almost a femininity to it, especially your eyelashes, I'd kill to have some like that'' She says warmly as Dick replies :

''Well thank you, but I wouldn't change a thing about you. I bet men are glad just to be in your presence'' Sam intervienes before she can reply :

''It's good to hear that you approve so reverently, considering what's to come''

''Considering what?'' Dick asks as Sam is cut-off by his mom :

''Considering the lengthy, and rock hard friendship you've got, you might get sick of me being around you so much'' She says frankly as Dick smiles, and a moment of syncronicity comes over them.

Chapter 2 : Watchful Like A Hawk

A couple days later Dick is invited for a sleep over, and he happily accepts, they have a great night with lots of laughter and playfulness between the three, yet later in the night as Dick is sleeping he can feel something tugging at him, trying to ignore it he continues to sleep. He sees that It is Sam's mother and expects the best as she is mounted on top of him, but she is only pulling down his trousers to find his Robin costume underneath as her intuition was true, but as she opens some chloroform he wakes up fully and realizes, the sound of the bottle making his eyes dart open as he pushes her off of him instinctively,

''Who are you?'' Robin shouts in concern as she replies :

''None of your business, I just need you''

''But not in that way! Why do you want me knocked out?'' Robin shouts as he lunges towards her, wrestling with her on the floor to use the chloroform against her, but she athletically flips around getting his head in a lock between her thighs, he tries to ignore how desirable her legs are as it'll only distract him.

''I'm knocking you out no matter what'' She venomously screams as her voluptuous legs tighten and absorb his neck, he then starts to hear the screeching of latex underneath. He then rips her jeans open to find a latex catsuit underneath.

''I-it can't be, I'd only h-heard of you in s-stories'' He whimpers, losing breath as he then uses the piece of fabric from her jeans to wrap around her neck, tightening till she lets him loose, he runs for the chloroform again as she then rips off the rest of her clothes revealing her full catsuit and whip,

She then cracks it around his legs, pulling him towards her as he sneaks the chloroform in his utility belt, they tussle again, wrapping her whip around his neck as she puts all her effort into tightening the whip and knocking him out,

He then frantically pulls out the chloroform and smothers her face with it as it slowly starts taking effect she struggles to overpower him, but as she starts to lose consciousness he looks up to see Sam standing there with more chloroform as he kneels down and starts gently smothering his face with it,

''We don't want to ruin that pretty little neck of yours do we?'' Sam says intimately in Robins ear as his mother smiles to him, letting go of the whip in relief as Robin struggles till finally passing out.

Chapter 3 : A Tale Of One Sissy

Robin wakes up in the morning, realizing he's chained to Sam's moms bed, he struggles and squirms in fright, but soon finds it's no use, he then notices that all the hair from his chest and legs has been shaved off, Sam's mother comes in, and Robin squeals in fear but they're muffled by his ball-gag, she smiles unsettlingly and sits down,

''I hope you had a good beauty sleep, as you'd guessed by now I'm the Catwoman, and I know it's all very confusing but I need Bruce back, and this is the only way I know'' She says as Robin is completely perplexed and frightened, she then pulls out some scissors and puts them to his groin as he screams louder, but she simply cuts open his underwear to make skirt and he is filled with more dread for what's about to come,

She then proceeds to give him fake breasts, and sticks one of her bras under his costume as she then un-chains him from the bed, with his hands and legs still cuffed and walks him around the house as a workout and to practise Etiquette as he feels utterly humiliated watching who used to be his friend : ''Sam'' Ogle over his ass and stare as he sits at the table, and she forces Robin to keep posture, walk like a ''Proper lady'' and pert his ass out even more.

He naturally defies her, but feels the wrath of his disobedience immediately as he is forcefully bent over Sam's knee and violently spanked within an inch of his life, even worse he can feel Sam's girthy member growing on his shoulders as he is filled with abundant pain and disgust letting out huge, high pitched screams.

''Well at least you've got your tone right'' Catwoman says tauntingly as Robin is pushed back onto his high heels again and asked to walk, this time there are no problems as everytime he thinks of disobeying he can see that under the table Sam's crotch is still growing,

Robin is then sat on the table, and forced to eat the most fattening foods until he is almost sick,

''These foods will give you a more feminine/curvaceous body, that's if you workout enough, now it's time for the workout part'' Catwoman says coldly as he realizes the longevity of this nightmare.

Catwoman then invites her girl-friends in as they proceed to dress-up and apply make-up to Robin as he is paraded around and humiliated for their enjoyment as Robin can see that Sam is still looking through the window lustfully,

''You know what you need to learn now?'' One of the girls says before pulling out a strap-on, as his heart sinks, and he is shook to the bone,

''Don't worry honey, we're not gonna fuck you…yet, but if you're gonna be a lady you gotta learn to suck cock'' One of the girls says playfully as they make him slowly crawl across the room to the girl with the strap-on, as they demand and beg : ''Sexier, sluttier'' as he is forced to lose all inhibitions pushing his chest to the floor ; his ass to the air as he then crawls at a snails pace erotically grinding against the floor looking her dead in the eyes, and she waves her hand to cool herself as she gets flustered,

He then proceeds to anxiously suck and stroke on her strap-on as the other girls grab and spank his ass, he smiles and laughs with them as for the first time he is accepting this new persona, making it all much easier to take.

He then looks around to find Sam masturbating, as the girls demand :

''Selina, please leave. It's time your boy became a man, and Robin a girl'' as Robin squirms and pleas dreadingly at the top of his lungs as the girls throw him at Sam's knees and Sam happily pushes his hulking cock into Robin's defiant mouth.

Robin screaming in disgust, muffled by Sam's exited member as he grabs one of the girls and kisses her ferociously whilst gleefully pushes his old friends mouth further and further onto his cock. Then suddenly Robin feels the displeasure of Sam's abundant load down his soft throat and mouth as the girls lick the rest.

The next day Robin is dragged unwillingly through the hallway screaming as a buttplug is painfully and tediously placed in his incredibly tight ass, as he lies weeping on the floor,

''You're gonna thank me for this when my friends come round later''

Robin gulps in terror as he then asks Selina to take off his ballgag, asking exhaustingly :

''Why are you doing this to me? How is this going to get Bruce back?''

Chapter 4 : The Tale Of Two Sissies

 _Selina's story is 20 years earlier, and a young Catwoman and Batman begin their love affair, they try everything sexually till they reach their deepest, darkest desires : Her's was power whilst Batman's was cross-dressing, having so much power and being surrounded by masculinity only made him want to rid it all, and become an object, a sissy to be used and abused, so as their fetishes meshed well together they started to experiment and she would crossdress Batman as a female version of himself, cutting up one of his suits and feminizing it, they then did as Catwoman will do with Robin as she fattened him up, toned his curves and taught him etiquette till he became the most gorgeous crossdresser that had ever lived,_

 _They then proceeded to fuck their days away, and even went out together some nights to pick up guys and share their gift, but the one thing Batman couldn't do, and was tormented by was that he could never fuck himself, he knew how gorgeous he was and wished that he could fuck a girl so elegant, it tore them apart and he swore he'd never cross-dress again, but Catwoman missed him dearly and soon retired, Robin coming along was the perfect opportunity to get him back, and don the catsuit once more._

 _Chapter 5 : Two Birds With One Stone_

In present day, now Catwoman has finished her story the door bell rings, and it's her friends, but not the ones Robin was expecting as these are male, Robin's heart pounds as he is pushed into the room, and they all gather round him, ogling his assets and in awe of his beauty as Catwoman has now created the second most beautiful crossdresser to live, their admiration soon turns more and more aggressive as they start groping at his curves violently and Robin is filled with shame and detestation, he feels their hard-ons prod at him as they push him around and take turns till he is then frightfully pushed to the ground and forced to endure 5 black cocks, each man as violent as the last, pushing him to his limits till he is just as forcefully turned around as his buttplug is taken out just to have two cocks fill it's space immediately as they start to rampantly fuck his brains out, and he screams in pain, but it only pleases them, ravaging his body till his costume is ripped to shreds, he soon escapes to that same place of peace as he starts sensually grinding back as he fully dons this persona, Catwoman comes in and for the ones that aren't fucking Robin are now getting happily sucked off by her before Robin grabs her head and kisses her before happily dropping down to receive 5 overwhelmingly huge loads as they leave, and Catwoman looks ahead proudly, and knows it's time.

Batman gets an anonymous call, telling him to meet at Catwoman's address (unbeknownst to him) as he then swiftly gets ready, and heads off to Robin's whereabouts, but as he knocks down the door and runs into the bedroom he has a sight for sore eyes :

He immediately falls to the ground in tears, as Catwoman emerges from behind Robin,

''She's all yours if you want her'' Catwoman says warmly as Batman feels unbearably conflicted,

''Don't worry, I prepared her too'' Batman then walks over to get a closer look, and is hypnotized by her shimmering curves and spellbinding beauty as he puts his trembling hand on her behind, and eases his index finger into her spandex clad ass. Nodding to Catwoman in certitude.

''I'm sorry robin'' He says mournfully as Catwoman replies :

''Don't worry, Robin has been consumed ; our dream girl is finally here'' Sam then walks in :

''You've got two babies now'' Batman is overwhelmed as he signals Sam to leave and passionately pushes Robin on the bed, heatedly kissing her and grasping her spandex-clad ass as she moans and purrs in enjoyment, licking and sucking on her plentiful ass-cheeks as she then pulls Catwoman over and says :

''I'm yours and Bruce's slut now, but I'm still gonna fuck your brains out'' Catwoman then nods in acceptance as they all tussle playfully in a sea of spandex-clad curves and cocks, Robin intensely ripping open Catwoman's suit and Batman the same as they all start to fuck aggressively and feverishly,

A cascade of sweat drops from their hypnotically shiny costumes as Robin and Catwoman start rigorously sucking Batmans girthy cock making him groan in ecstasy, whilst meeting in the middle and kissing with the help of his juices,

The threesome goes on for another hour till finally Robin's ass is absolutely filled to the brim with Batman's gushing load as Catwoman kisses him lustfully and he laughs and howls in pure bliss, Robin then pushes her down to her cock and makes her swallow every drop of cum as she does so happily,

Robin then takes off what's left of her suit and puts on her original Robin suit, storms into the other room as she mounts the sleeping Sam till he eventually wakes and he grins joyfully before furiously fucking Robin in every position imaginable till a now exhausted Robin gargles Sam's abundant load in content.

Robin realizes this situation isn't going to end so he either accepts and enjoy the con's whenever they come, or he lives a life in misery. Sometimes you have to swallow a few loads before fucking the girl of your dreams, and all-in-all she was worth every bit.

Robin, Catwoman, Batman and Nightwing (Sam) then became known as the Supervillain group : The Bat family, and they all loved each other, but for very different reasons, and Robin realizes that he'd never felt more accepted as he did with them, and he'd never been happier.

The End


End file.
